Rainbow Activated
by Fenozzel12
Summary: After being expelled from Hogwarts, Harry makes a decision to join the Armed Forces so he can do what he always does, Save others. After many years as an S.A.S operative, he is offered a position on the Renowned Team Rainbow. With the nickname of Sledge he will return to Britain with Rainbow to finally start cutting away at the Death Eater population and end the menace of Voldemort
1. Safe House Raid

/AN

 **Welcome one and all to my newest story. No I haven't abandoned my other stories, just a bit blocked which I am slowly working through so don't worry about that. Any way I hope you all enjoy and look forwards to future chapters.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.  
Rainbow Six Siege belongs to Ubisoft.**

 **Wish I owned them but I doubt I ever will. I technically own Rainbow but it's just a disc, I own no rights to either of these great works.**

 **So grab some popcorn, a drink, tell people you're busy and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Safe House Raid

 _January 5th: 2018_

The silence of the dark, moonless night was shattered as a Black Hawk Helicopter flew over the mainland of Great Britain carrying members of the famed Team Rainbow towards their newest mission. The five men aboard sat in silence as they checked over their weapons ensuring they were all one hundred percent ready.

"So tell me again why we're getting involved in Britain mess." Gilles Touré, AKA Montagne said from where he finished preparing his P9 by added a suppresser to it and looked towards Sledge who remained silent as he looked out the open door of the helicopter and watched the landscape of his native country fly past.

"This… Death Eater problem that the English are facing is getting out of hand, The British P.M has appealed to The President to get our assistance in the matter. We've been given Carte Blanche on the matter." Jack Estrada, AKA Pulse replied seeing that Sledge wasn't going to answer, seeming content to watch the landscape.

"Team Rainbow was created for counter-terrorism. How does fighting a war call for us and not the marines?" Montagne replied. This was a sentiment shared by most of Team Rainbow as it was true. While all the members of Team Rainbow had been recruited as they were at the top of their chosen field and could work together as a cohesive unit, Rainbow was created for Counter-Terrorism, not open warfare.

"Because this isn't a war. Wars are fought by armies in large drawn out battles. Death Eaters appear, kill off bystanders and destroy anything near them to get their kicks and disappear before anyone can come to challenge them. We're fighting terrorist… not soldiers. Actually calling them soldiers maybe a bit too kind for them." Harry Potter, AKA Sledge said not looking at the rest of his team.

"He still lives… We weren't sure you were still alive since you haven't made a sound since we boarded this helicopter Potter. Aren't you happy returning to your homeland. I feel very happy when returning to the glorious motherland." Timur Glazkov, AKA Glaz joked with Sledge.

"I have no problem returning to England, it's the magical world that's the problem. If these orders didn't come from The President's Desk then I would be more than happy to forget about this backwash community and the traitors, backstabbers and sheep that inhabit it." Sledge said remembering past experiences.

"When was the last time you interacted with the magical side of England?" Gustave Kateb, AKA Doc asked curiously making Sledge think deeply making a memory surface

" _On the 12_ _th_ _of August of the year 1995, it is the decision of present Members of the wizengamot that the accused is found guilty of underage magic. Henceforth he is expelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Any and all wands owned by the accused is to be destroyed and the accused is forbidden from procuring another for as long as they shall live." A portly man in a bowler hat said as he brought the gavel down after delivering the sentence._

Sledge shook his head pulling himself from the memory. Out of all his memories, he could remember that day most clearly as it showed him the utter corruption that had spread through the government. Despite overwhelming evidence showing his innocence, none of it mattered when gold changed hands to ensure he was left with a guilty verdict.

"Twenty Three years. That's how long it's been and I never looked back after seeing how deeply spread corruption had embedded itself within the government." Sledge said once again turning to look out the open doors. The others only looked at each in surprise and shock. Doc honestly expected his question to go unanswered as Sledge had never opened up about his past, not even to Ela whom if rumours were to be believed was in a relationship with the Englishman.

"We are five minutes to target, get ready to insert." The pilot turned and called back to the operators who stowed all their gear and got ready for Rainbow's first mission on Magical Britain's Soil. In the last twenty years the situation in Great Britain had gotten well out of hand. The Dark Lord's forces had effective taken the government and the only resistance effort was made up of Aurors and members of The Order of The Phoenix that had gone into hiding within the impenetrable wall and wards of Hogwarts castle. The Non-magical side had known there was a problem for close to ten years now. While not knowing of the existence of the magical world, they are aware of a terrorist who leaves entire families dead in their home and have caused widespread terror through collapsed bridges and towns left in rubble overnight. The people were putting pressure on the non-magical government for years until they finally called in Team Rainbow.

"Six, Team Leader here. We are five minutes from drop-off point. Green lights across the board" Sledge said calling in.

"Understood Team Leader. All operators be advised, Mission is a go. Orders are to infiltrate a secure Death Eater safe house, retrieve the hostages and any vital information that can be used to plan future operations. Good luck team, Six out." The Deputy Director of Team Rainbow, Codenamed Six said over comms as the helicopter landed a kilometre away from the safe house and the team jumped out and looked around them, guns raised in case an alarm had gone off and they were about to be assaulted by Death Eaters. No enemies appeared after a few minutes and the team began making their way in the direction of the safe house as the helicopter took off back towards the nearest base for refuelling

"You're extraction will be on station in forty minutes, don't be late." The Pilot radioed to the team as they left the area.

"Rainbow copies. Alright team, let's move." Sledge said to the team and they began their march towards the safe house.

=-= R.A =-=

"We're coming up on the target, Glaz find a good position to snipe from." Sledge said as the mansion came into view.

"Roger that… good luck comrades." Glaz said as he peeled off from the group and went for higher ground. The team came towards the edge of the wards and got into position. Sledge pulled one of Mute's Special charges out and placed it in front of the ward. Mute was a fellow wizard that was ten years younger than Sledge and had gone to one of the lessor known school of magic in Britain. Once the mute charge was activated it didn't mess with electronics, It sent out a very finely tuned frequency that caused a small disruption field that created a hole in wards big enough for a man to get through. Unfortunately they only worked on wards at the moment. Due to the speed of spells that were casted they only caused a slight decrease in power but they were still effective, Something Mute had been working on for some time now.

"We're in, let's go." Sledge said as the team made their way through the wards and into the courtyard of the mansion. "Glaz, you in position?" Sledge asked as they hid behind a wall in the yard.

" _That I am comrade. Be advised, two tangos are patrolling the yard and another three inside the entrance hall of the mansion, recommend avoiding walking through the front door until I have neutralised the targets."_ Glaz said as he started lining up his targets. His enhance bullets allow him to shot targets through solid walls making life much easier on the team.

"Roger, we'll deal with the men outside. Sledge out." Sledge said quietly before motioning to the other to get into position to take out the two guards. The team saw the two as they were talking in front of the main doorway holding their wands up with the tips illuminated. Sledge pointed to himself then to the guard on the right, then to Pulse to the guard on the left. Pulse nodded as they both readied their silenced pistols and lined up their targets.

"What was that?" One of the guards said he heard a whizzing noise as one of Glaz's bullets penetrated the stonewall and tearing itself through one of the men's heart killing him instantly and silently.

"I don't know, sounded like a…" the other guard said but was cut off as both men fell now with a hole in each other their heads.

"Alright move up." Sledge said as the group of four moved up to the main door, two on either side awaiting confirmation from Glaz.

" _Entrance Hall clear_ " Glaz confirmed over comms and Montagne opened the door and moved into the room.

"Alright. Montagne, Pulse clear the bottom floor. Doc with me securing top. Don't forget to drone out rooms before entering and if you find the hostages radio in and we'll meet up. And don't forget to get photos of important documents. Plans, maps etc." Sledge said getting an affirmative from all his men.

Sledge and Doc made their way upstairs clearing rooms as they went. Doc using his suppressed P90 and Sledge with his suppressed SMG-11. They had cleared most of the top floor, making sure to get photos of documents as they went.

" _Pulse to Sledge, we've secured the bottom floor. No sign of the hostages, anything on your end? Over._ " Pulse asked over the radio.

"Negative, Doc and I have secured the top floor. No sign either. Most likely holding them in the basement. Squad up at the basement door and we'll proceed together, Over." Sledge said as he and Doc made their way to the basement door at the bottom of the stairs where Pulse and Montagne we're already waiting. Pulse had his heartbeat sensor out looking through the walls and there was a lot more activity in the basement then the rest of the safe house. While there had only been five men on the top floor and three on the bottom, it looked as if there was ten in the room not including the hostages which look as if they were all sitting in the centre of the room as their heartbeats showed up lower on the sensor than the others. Sledge placed his drone on the ground which had been spelled silent like all drones made recently and he pulled his phone out and activated it and drove it up to the door. Doc moved closest to the door and opened it only wide enough for him to reach through and place the drone inside the room before quietly closing the door. Doc looked at Sledge who nodded to show he hadn't been spotted so no alarms were raised. Montagne took Doc's place at the door and stood ready for anything as Pulse and Doc pulled their phones out too and synced up to Sledge's feed and surveyed the room. In all honestly it was really sloppy work. Death Eaters weren't even paying attention to their charges. Most were standing around talking with others and only one was actually taking things seriously. Most likely a recruit.

Sledge put his drone away and walked up to the door and placed a breaching charge on it. He moved back slightly as Doc stood on the right of the door, flashbang in hand and Montagne readied himself by extending his shield to stop the any spell fire. Sledge raised three fingers and slowly put one down and when he reached one Doc pushed the door open and throw the flashbang in and slammed it shut causing cries of alarm to come from inside which increased as the flashbang detonated. Sledge detonated the breaching charge and making the door explode into splinters and Montagne pushed through, shield ready to receive spell fire, only no spells came at them. Sledge, Pulse and Doc followed up, weapons raised and started firing putting Death Eaters down as they made their way through the room, ignoring the cries from the hostages and bullets whizzed past them only to end the Death Eaters they hit. They held their fire once all targets had been neutralised.

"Montagne, Pulse… Secure the room. Doc, tend to the hostages." Sledge said as he bent down and cut the ropes binding the hostages.

"Thank you… Thank you so much for rescuing us." One of the hostages said as he was freed and he started crying in relief. All the hostages looked as if they were beaten and tortured daily. Doc started checking over the seriously wounded first and applying bandages to those that needed them.

"Who's in charge here?" One of the hostages asked.

"That would be me." Sledge said until he saw who was talking and wished he was anywhere but there.

" _My luck can't possibly be that bad._ " He thought as he saw Hermione Granger standing in front of him. Harry had not parted with his friends on good terms. Really the only people who he parted with on good terms were Sirius and Remus. His and Hermione's parting was one of the worst. Towards the end Harry had become extra moody towards the members of The Order as they acted like prison guards. Keeping tabs on him, stopping him from leaving Grimmauld Place and trying to keep Harry separated from his Godfather. To say Harry wasn't pleased was an understatement and Harry had more than one argument with Dumbledore about it. Hermione had shown that years of friendship meant nothing as she had sided with Dumbledore in an instant and tried to force him to be more respectful to his elders and the Headmaster in particular.

"Who are you people? You're obviously not wizards as you're using muggle weapons." She said looking at the four.

"Well you'd be wrong there. Sledge here is magical, as is more members of our team. Area secure, No more surprises lurking around the corner in the dark." Pulse said as he re-joined the group after scouting out the basement for any hiding Death Eaters.

"Sledge? What kind of name is Sledge?" Hermione asked. Doc and Pulse paused and looked at Sledge, Specifically _Journey's End_ , Sledge's iconic SledgeHammer.

"It's a nickname… Doc, are we good to move?" Sledge said ignoring any further questions from the witch.

"I've patched up any serious wounds, anything else will be good until they receive proper medical attention back at Hereford Base." Doc said as he packed away his medial gear and helped the hostages to their feet.

" _Comrades, we have a situation. I think you may have tripped a ward somewhere or the guards were meant to check in… About thirty tangos just showed up. My guess is one of the hostages had valuable information that they really don't want to let go of."_ Glaz said over the radio making Sledge look at Hermione.

"Yeah… One of the hostages was high up in The Order. What are they doing?" Sledge asked.

" _Well they're not entering, they're taking up defensive positions outside obviously waiting for you to leave."_ Glaz replied making Sledge curse.

"Would we be able to get through them to make our extraction?" Sledge asked.

" _They're getting dug in so I doubt it, if you could drop the wards we could evac off the upstairs terrace."_ Glaz said.

"Roger, get over here and I'll radio it in." Sledge replied before turning to Montagne, Doc and Pulse who were awaiting orders. "We've been cut off from our evac point. We're going to have to drop the wards around the mansion and get the helicopter to collect us from the terrace on the top floor. Montagne, Take the hostages and get them to the terrace. Doc, Pulse go to the entrance hall and take up positions at the upstairs windows, if any Death Eaters attempt to enter, Well you know what to do. If they attempt to talk, stall them for as long as you can." Sledge said. Doc and Pulse left the room immediately and Montagne gathered the hostages and left but Hermione stayed behind.

"I can help you know, I'm not useless in a fight." She said.

"You don't know how we operate so you would only get in the way." Sledge said as he started trying to feel the wards around the mansion with his magic. It wasn't his strong suit but he wasn't useless when it came to wards. Their best Wardmaster was Castle but last Sledge had heard he was with other members of Team Rainbow routing a White Mask cell that had been located in Brazil and would be joining the rest of the team at Hereford Base in a couple of hours.

"Well what about the wards, I could bring down the wards while you go and protect the hostages." She said making Sledge pause, it would be much easier since he remembered that Hermione was a bookworm and would attempt to consume all knowledge the wizarding world had and it wasn't farfetched that she would have warding training.

"Alright, you have exactly…" Sledge said trailing off as he looked at his watch." Seven minutes, twenty three seconds until evac. If the wards aren't down by then we are in serious trouble." Sledge said as he raised his L85A2 and ran up the stairs to join the others in the entrance hall. He found Doc on the top floor watching out the window and Pulse was placing a breaching charge on the front door to buy some time.

"What I would give for TaChanka to be here. He could have set up his turret and held these idiots off for hours." Pulse said as he and Sledge climbed the stairs to join Doc.

"Yeah well this mission called for stealth originally, TaChanka aint the best at stealth ops." Sledge said as he hid behind some curtains and slightly moved them to look out. Despite their attempts to hide, the three highly trained operatives could have dealt with them easily as they weren't really using cover.

"Evac Pilot, Evac Pilot this is Rainbow Team One… Come in." Sledge said into his radio and waited for a response.

" _This is Evac flight One, we roger Team One, go ahead over."_ The Pilot replied.

"Evac Flight One, we will be unable to make our original extraction point. We have a new point of extraction. The terrace on the upper floor on the mansion." Sledge replied.

" _Roger that, once we're within airspace light a flare and we'll evac you. Evac Flight One, Out"_ The Pilot replied.

"Ahh… we got sneaky people." Sledge heard Doc say making him look into the courtyard and saw three of the Death Eaters walking up to the door slowly.

"Drop em…" Sledge said and the three chose a target and fired off a shot each dropping the three Death Eaters. "That should dissuade them for now." Sledge added but saw one of the Death Eaters place a wand to his throat.

"This is your one chance… Surrender yourself and the hostages and we might let you live." The Death Eater called out, Sledge sat silent for a moment before priming a grenade and throwing it through the window right at the feet of the Death Eater. The result wasn't pretty but it clearly showed the surrounding Death Eaters that they wouldn't be able to reason with these men.

"Blast them!" One of the Death Eaters yelled and they all began firing blasting curses at where the three Rainbow Operatives were hiding. The Operatives pulled back from the windows to avoid being showered in rubble before moving forward again and firing their primary weapons at the Death Eaters who stupidly abandoned their cover to fire. As they were firing Sledge felt the wards drop and sighed in relief.

"Evac Flight One, Wards are down and we're ready for extraction." Sledge said as he pulled back from the window and put his back to the wall.

" _Roger that… We are thirty seconds out."_ The pilot replied.

"Understood. Montagne, Sit-rep." Sledge said.

" _We are at the terrace ready for extraction, Glaz is here with me and is leaning over the railing firing at the Death Eaters in the courtyard."_ Montagne replied.

"Roger, Light a flare so the helicopter can find us. We'll be with you in twenty seconds. Sledge out." Sledge said just as Hermione joined them.

"I got the wards down." She said slightly out of breath.

"I've notice, Fall back to the terrace… evac is under thirty seconds out." Sledge said as the four of them turned from the window and ran down the hallway to join the rest of their team. As they were running a Death Eater apparated in front of them, as all the wards were down the Death Eaters could apparate around the manor now. Sledge grabbed _Journey's End_ off his back and when he was about to pass the Death Eater held it low and swiped his legs out from under him making him land on his stomach. Sledge then brought the magically enhanced hammer down on the wizards back shattering his spine. Sledge didn't stay around too long and joined the rest of his team on the terrace. As he ran through Montagne slammed the door shut and joined the hostages and the team at the terrace railing. Sledge looked up to see a Tandom rotor helicopter flying towards them and hovered so the rear of the helicopter was right behind them. The rear opened and four concussion grenades were fired over their heads as well as two asphyxiation darts. Sledge saw that Capitão and Zofia had tagged along for the ride and had their LMGs out and were firing into the suffering Death Eaters.

"Get aboard!" Capitão yelled as more Death Eaters came running through the doorway only to get caught in the effects the darts have. The team got the hostages onboard before joining them.

"Get us out of here!" Zofia yelled to the pilots who nodded and got them out of there. Once they were out of the area the team allowed themselves to relax.

"That went better than expected." Doc said as he sat down and removed his helmet and balaclava with Montagne following his example after securing his shield so it didn't flying around.

"How have you two been? Haven't seen you since… when was it, White Noise?" Sledge asked. Operation White Noise was the last op that Sledge, Zofia, Ela, Dokkaebi and Capitão had worked on together. White Mask terrorists had rigged a Skyscraper in Seoul with explosives to make the tower collapse with Biohazard bombs at the top that would detonate while it fell to spread the gas all over the surrounding Area. Two teams had been sent in. One to defuse the explosives at the base and one to defuse the bio-hazard explosives. They had succeeded and the White Mask had gone to ground and hadn't been heard from since except for a few sightings of known members worldwide and a few smalls safehouses but most had been raided and shut down since White Noise

"Sounds about right, busy couple of days that was. Made quite a mess didn't it Potter." Capitão said making Hermione's head shoot up in recognition and making Harry groan.

"Potter?" She said looking at him making Harry remove his mask and rub his head in an attempt to relieve the oncoming headache.

"Today can't get any worse. Thanks a lot Vincente." Harry said looking at Capitão with a look promising vengeance only to receive an apologetic look in response making Harry sigh.

"All this time… we weren't even sure if you were still alive. You just up and vanished one day." Hermione said looking as if she was going to start on a rant.

"Oi… we are not talking about this here. Save it for later." Harry said looking at Hermione who looked as if she was going to ignore him and continue only to see the look he was shooting her which promised retribution if she started.

"Hmph." Hermione grumbled as she folded her arms and looked away. Harry only shut his eyes in hopes of getting some rest since once the rest of The Order found out he was back in Britain he wasn't going to get a moments piece in a long time.

=-= R.A =-=

"Wake up Potter." Harry heard and felt someone punch his shoulder and opened his eyes to find Zofia looking at him. He saw that the helicopter had landed at Hereford Base and saw the rest of Rainbow waiting at the back of the helicopter for him. Hermione was not that far behind them with her wand which she had recovered from the safe house out and was talking to the Patronus she casted. Harry closed his eyes and stretched and yawned before standing up.

"Thanks Zo." Harry said as Zofia nodded and left the helicopter while Harry grabbed his weapons. Equipment and gasmask before joining his team. They began walking off towards the compound that had been reserved for Rainbow Team Members when a soldier had come running up to them.

"Colonel Potter?" The soldier said once he came up to the group and they turned to talk to him.

"That would be me." Harry said.

"The Base Commander and The Director of Rainbow want to see you in the debriefing room. The Order member is already being led there." The soldier said.

"Lead on." Harry said simply. The soldier nodded and began leading the seven Rainbow operatives towards one of the buildings. They entered the building and walked down the halls and any of the other soldiers who were walking them stood aside and saluted the team as they passed. They stopped at a room and the soldier held open the door as they entered and saw an older gentlemen and Six sitting at a large table. Hermione was sitting towards the back of the room obviously waiting for someone.

"Team, Mission report." Six said as she stood and observed the team.

"Ma'am, Mission accomplished with no negative outcomes. All hostages were secured and any medical attention needed was administered. Any vital documents that we managed to find were document and photos…" Harry reported but was cut off as Hermione made her presence known.

"Any documents that you have are to be turned over to the Ministry." She said cutting off Harry's report and earning a glare from Six and the Base Commander.

"Miss Granger, need I remind you that you have no operational jurisdiction here. Any files my team has collected will be turned over to us so we can plan future operations. Please continue team leader." Six said intimidatingly making Hermione take a step back, She looked as if she had gotten used to getting what she wanted when she demanded it and was confused when told otherwise. Six made her stance to the witch, she would take no nonsense.

"As I was saying, we documented all relevant information before we secured the hostages. Unfortunately it seems as if we tripped a ward somewhere as we soon had a small army of Death Eaters on the front lawn. I gave the order for the evac flight to be diverted to the upstairs terrace where we were extracted." Harry continued.

"Congratulations Team, our first operation has gone off without a hitch and I couldn't be more proud." Six said with pride.

"Ahh sir, a Mr. Dumbledore and associates are here in response to Miss Granger's message." A soldier said poking his head in through the door and making Harry want to groan in frustration.

"Very well, see him in. Team Rainbow you are dismissed, the rest of the team are either here of will be here in a matter of hours. Colonel Potter, please stay behind." The Base Commander said standing and returning the salute Team Rainbow gave before they turned at left. Harry made a gesture to Glaz who nodded understanding the message and Zofia lagged behind slightly.

"I'll let Ela know you'll be out soon." She said stopping to talk to Harry and left the room after Harry thanked her.

"Colonel, take a seat." The Base Commander offered gesturing to one of the seats near him. Harry nodded but first opened a window on the opposite side of the room and had just sat down when the door opened again and Dumbledore, Ron, Kingsley, Moody, Fudge walked in along with two Aurors who took up position in the room.

"Oh please tell me you aren't still Minister." Harry said before he could stop himself upon seeing Fudge walk in. Six and the base commander had to hide their grins as they heard the statement and had to agree.

"I am the Minister for Magic, I don't care who you are but I demand respect even from a muggle like yourself." Fudge said obviously mistake Harry for a muggle. Harry couldn't blame him, he had changed in the twenty years that had passed. It's amazing what meals of proper size and not covered in grease like at Hogwarts would do to you.

"Please excuse me if you find a lack of respect from me. You didn't believe me when I told you Voldemort was back and look at the mess that caused. And can you even be the Minister, from what I've heard Voldemort destroyed the Ministry and any wizard and witches not in his services are hiding within the walls of Hogwarts." Harry said as watched in pleasure as Fudge started going a deep shade of red as he laid down the facts.

"Why you insolent little…" Fudge began but was cut off as Six once again stood up.

"Minister, hold your tongue. You are undeserving of that title and the only reason you are Minister is no one else wanted the position and you jumped at the chance. Colonel Potter, while this is highly amusing I would request that you too hold your tongue." Six said to the two men and she and the two men saw the wizards finally recognise Harry. Either Hermione had left out Harry's existence within the team or they thought he would be elsewhere.

"Harry, My boy. I was unaware that you were here. Now that you are I must insist that you return with us to Hogwarts where you will be properly protected. It won't be long before Voldemort's forces find you." Dumbledore said shocking Six and the Base commander. They looked at Harry and he only sighed as he shrugged.

"Don't ask. Dumbledore, I will not be returning to the wizarding world after you all threw me out years ago." Harry replied simply.

"But don't you miss performing magic? Your trial was overturned two months after you disappeared. You may get another wand from Ollivander's and you may continue your studies." Dumbledore said hoping to get Harry back.

"I already have another wand, although I may be a bit rusty. I haven't used a wand in fifteen years. I may use a bit of wandless magic and magical devices Rainbow has designed over the years but I haven't used proper magic in a long time." Harry stated shocking the wizards and witch in attendance. The idea of not using magic was inconceivable to them.

"Save it for a later time Dumbledore. We have come because Miss Granger has told us that you raided a Death Eater safe house." Fudge said cutting off Dumbledore as he opened his mouth and began speaking again.

"We did. My Team went in and rescued the hostages on site. Hostages that had been there for a week already with no attempt at rescue from the wizarding world's so called light side." Six said answering the Minister.

"Very good, if you just direct us to where the prisoners are we'll take them off your hands and begin their steps to redemption." Fudge said making Six and The Base Commander give him funny looks.

"We don't have any prisoners." Six replied slowly.

"Ah so you left them at the safe house bound. Understood, I can have some men go and retrieve them." Fudge said. Six and The Base Commander shared a look before they both looked at Harry with a look asking _Is he for real_

"Pretty much. Minister might I recommend your men take a few body bags as the only people to leave the mansion alive were my team and the hostages. I can assure you, No Death Eaters survived." Harry said to the stunned wizards.

"You killed them?" Dumbledore said to which Harry nodded. Fudge turned a nasty shade of red as he quickly become angry at the thought of prominent purebloods being killed and turned to the Aurors.

"Aurors, arrest Mr. Potter for murder." Fudge said and the Aurors went for the wands and aimed it at only to stop as a bullet whizzed past them and imbedded itself in the wall behind them. The Aurors were shocked into silence making Harry smile.

"Thank you Glaz." Harry said into his radio.

" _Happy to Sledge."_ Glaz said over the radio. Harry knowing something like this would happen had Glaz set up nearby and watch the wizards and if they looked like they would get violent to give them a warning shot.

"You had Glaz watch the meeting didn't you?" Six asked knowing exactly what just happened.

"Think of it as… a deterrent. I mean, it worked didn't it." Harry said gesturing to the still stunned wizards. The Base Commander laughed before he stood.

"Let me make something clear… Team Rainbow has received Carte Blanche from the Prime Minister of Great Britain and Her Majesty, The Queen of which despite your attempts to self-govern, you still answer too. Team Rainbow has been brought in to clean up Your Mess and they are free to accomplish this goal by any means necessary. If they have to kill every Death Eater to accomplish this goal so be it. Any interference will result in immediate detainment for the foreseeable future." The Base Commander said leaving no room for argument. Fudge looked as if he was grinding his teeth and Dumbledore stood there giving the three a disapproving look although it was aimed at Harry more than the others.

"This discussion is not over but unfortunately we do not have time to continue it today. Good day gentlemen." Fudge said as he walked out closely followed by the others.

"Are all wizards that stupid?" Six asked Harry after they had left. She had heard of some of the stories surrounding the British Wizarding World but didn't think they were actually true… now she had her doubts.

"Just about. This was actually a pretty good day." Harry said making Six and The Base commander scoff.

"Very Well, Colonel Potter. You are dismissed." Six said. Harry stood at attention and saluted before he left the room to find the rest of his team.

=-= R.A =-=

Harry had almost made it back to the barracks that had been assigned to Team Rainbow when Dumbledore had caught up to him, Harry wanted nothing more than to go a relax after the long mission but knew that Dumbledore was going to be insistent and would follow him around so decided to deal with the problem first.

"Alright listen old man, I have no intention of returning to Hogwarts after I was stabbed in the back by the people I called my supposed friends. So you can insist, and whine and argue all you want but you will never succeed." Harry said cutting Dumbledore off before he could open his mouth and start talking. Harry turned to enter the barracks when he heard someone yell a stunning spell and heard someone rush over. Harry looked to see who had jumped in the past and found Blitz standing between him and the wizards with his shield at the ready.

"Hitting someone while their back is turned is a cowardly act. Be a man." Blitz said disapprovingly as more of Team Rainbow joined the two. Dumbledore and his associates looked unnerved at all the soldiers surrounding them but Moody was the only one who knew that these men and women would have no problem doing what was necessary to protect one of their own.

"What can you all do? You're all muggles." Ron said as always speaking without thinking.

"Actually not true… Quite a number of us are magical, we just prefer non-magical means to dealing with threats as they are far superior." Blackbeard said as he crossed his arms with a sneer that would send Snape running.

"Take that back, Wizards are stronger then muggles." Ron said.

"Really… want to test that theory." Blackbeard said as he raised his rifle, many of the surrounding Rainbow Members following his example as the wizards drew their wands.

"Alright ENOUGH! Rainbow lower your weapons." Harry commanded trying to defuse the situation. Team Rainbow lowered their weapons but kept them at the ready so they could jump into combat at a moment notice should the need arise. "Dumbledore, as I said… you have a snowballs chance in hell of getting me to return to Hogwarts to continue my schooling and I know you're thinking of getting Fudge to make some stupid law that all English Witches and Wizards must finish their education at Hogwarts but It won't work… I may be S.A.S but I have multiple citizenships thanks to my efforts with Team Rainbow and you no control over me. Now take your minions and get off this base before I have base security detain you." Harry said leaving no room for argument.

"What happened to you Harry? When did you become so hostile to those you once called friends?" Dumbledore pleaded trying to guilt him.

"I grew up… and I saw that this world is not black and white and that those claiming to be the light could be just as dark." Harry said before he turned his back and entered the barracks. His team either following to return what they were doing or making sure the wizards left the base.

Harry walked through the barracks to find the room that was for the S.A.S members of the team. He entered to find Thatcher and Mute already there. Mute was working on his jammers while Thatcher was simple relaxing with a book in his hands.

"Sir, how'd it go with the wizards?" Thatcher asked as he saw Harry enter and collapse on his rack face down still completely geared up.

"Badly from the yelling we could hear." Mute said not looking up from his jammer as he tightened a few screws. Harry only groaned in response.

"I believe that's Harry talk for 'doubt it's over'" A voice said from the doorway to find Ela standing in the doorway. Thatcher looked at Ela for a few seconds before turning to Harry.

"Ground rules… no sexual activity in our quarters and keep hands to yourselves. I would rather not have to see or hear about anything going on." He said looking at Sledge who only gave the finger in response. Ela only rolled her eyes in response as she walked over and sat beside Harry.

"Thatcher, Mute… Beat it." Ela said to the two who only stood and left the room she turned to Harry when Thatcher made a parting comment.

"Remember the rules." He said before slamming the door closed quickly as one of Ela's concussion mines hit the wall beside the door.

"You ok?" she asked with a sigh as she looked at Sledge.

"Heavily annoyed and wish I could have told the president to shove it when he ordered us to assist with the Death Eater problem." He said slightly muffled as his head was in the pillow. Ela sighed before placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Well think of it this way… this time you get to shake the wizarding world to its core, you run most of the operations and this will cause significant trouble for the Death Eaters as well as annoying that old fool." Ela said making Harry look at her.

"Haven't thought of it that way. Could always cause trouble at Hogwarts, station a few of team there to help defend the school… the fact that most of the teams pranksters will be on guard duty will be completely unrelated and a very interesting coincidence." Harry said with a smile… his first smile since they were told he would be returning to magical Britain a week and a half ago.

"There's the Sledge I know. Now get out of your gear and get changed… the rest of us are planning to peer pressure the S.A.S operatives into taking us to the best bars and pubs and since your S.A.S not to mention Team Leader you need to lead us to the best bars." Ela said as she stood up and left the room leaving a smiling Sledge behind.

"Yes Ma'am." Sledge said as he stood up and stowed his gear in one of the rooms empty lockers… only two remained as Sledge had been sent on the Safe house Raid and Smoke was one of men who was in Brazil and would be joining them later. He got changed into civilian clothing, made sure his pistol and I.D were secure before he went to join the rest of the team and found them threatening Thatcher and Mute.

"Tell us where the bars are or we'll sic Caveria on you." Bandit said gesturing to Caveria who was checking her reflecting in one of her knives. The two men were obviously trying to hide the best places for themselves as a means of annoying the team.

"You'll never get us to talk." Thatcher said as he and Mute edged towards the door.

"They're trying to run." Pulse said as they went after the two Englishmen as they made a break for it making Sledge only laugh at how this highly trained team of soldiers could act so carefree sometimes it was a nice change and it was indeed a welcomed one.

=-= R.A =-=

Despite their best efforts Thatcher and Mute finally gave up and along with Sledge took the others to one of the best bars in London. Team Rainbow was sitting at a table while Pulse, Thatcher and Fuze went to get the beers for everyone. Glaz and Montagne were telling everyone how they saved the whole team as they came to the terrace and held off the Death Eaters and got the team onboard and saved the hostages.

"Gilles, Glazkov… im so thankful you were there, we would have never survived without you." Doc said sarcastically making everyone laugh.

"Glad to know someone appreciates us. Because I'm hearing a lot of negativity from our hammer wielding comrade." Glaz said looking at Sledge who smiled in response.

"Touré has a more plausible side of this but tell me Glazkov, how did you manage to rescue the hostages with only Montagne at your side when you were on a hill about a hundred meters from the mansion playing sniper?" Sledge said with a smirk causing Glaz's eyes to widen.

"Oh well… you see… thing is… Oh look, Beer." Glaz said changing the subject as he saw the three return with mugs of beer. The rest of the team only laughed in response before all taking one of the mugs.

"I will say this… the Brits sure know how to serve beer." Blackbeard said looking at the large mugs of beer as he was handed one.

"I propose a toast." Zofia said standing up and raising her mug. The rest followed suit and soon mugs were in the air from all team members. "To a successful mission… may it not be the last and may we succeed in all aspects of our lives." She said.

"Here here." The team all said and went to have a drink when a large explosion rocked the bar and nearby buildings. The team tried to throw themselves under tables but a few were unable to and were injured as the bar started collapsing around them. Screams tore through the air as people in the street were injured from the buildings that had exploded and started going silent as they were getting hit by Death Eater's killing curses.

"Team, Go. Those with weapons kill the Death Eaters, those without get the civilians out of here." Sledge said as he threw the table off of him and pulled his pistol out and saw a few of the team follow suit and they ran out the door and saw the carnage of the small London street. Cars on fire, rubble from damaged buildings everywhere and some still falling, scared civilians running from the dark robed figures.

The team got into cover and looked to the rest of the team to ensure they were all ready. With a nod they all jumped up and started firing into the marching Death Eaters, many of which fell in the first volley. The Death Eaters knowing that someone was there and was fighting back took cover as well and began throwing blasting and cutting curses. Unfortunately before many of them could fire their spells they took bullets to their bodies and fell as they took aim.

"Fall Back!" Sledge heard a Death Eater yell and they started apparating away with their wounded men.

"They've fallen back. Stay alert and go help the others with the civilians." Sledge said as he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a number.

" _Rainbow Command, Name and Authentication code."_ Someone said on the end of the line.

"Colonel Potter, Sledge. Authentication Code _Victor Mike Romeo Two One Seven._ " Sledge said and waited for a response.

" _Confirmed, How can we assist today?"_ The man said after a moment.

"Patch me through to Six." Sledge said.

" _Understood, Standby._ " The man said as the line began ringing through.

" _Six here. Go ahead Colonel."_ Six said once the line connected.

"Ma'am, there has been a terrorist attack in London. We have casualties on both sides as well as wounded. We'll also need to evac the nearby areas as some of these buildings are unstable." Sledge said before giving his location.

" _Understood Colonel, I'll alert the proper authorities and warn them you're in the area and are attempting to assist the wounded. Are Search and Rescue units needed?"_ Six asked needing more information.

"Yes Ma'am, some of the buildings have collapsed already and I can only assume people were working inside and will need to be rescued." Sledge said as he turned to look at the scene.

" _Understood, do what you can for now and I'll send what I can. Six out."_ Six said hanging up. Sledge hang his phone up and ran to help the rest of his team. He found Doc looking over wounded civilians, many of which had blood running down their faces from injuries sustained.

"Doc, what have we got?" Sledge said as he kneeled to join the Frenchman.

"The Situation is not good, I've tried to stabilise the ones in the worst condition but they're going to need full medical attention soon if they're to survive. There are a few minor injuries… cuts, broken bones but the main problem everyone is facing is the shock of it." Doc reported as he cleaned a nasty wound on a civilian's leg.

"Understood, is there anything you need at the moment?" Sledge asked.

"The most important thing I need is an area I can move the wounded. If you can get some of the team to clear some rubble from an area and make up a makeshift medical wing I would appreciate it." Doc said looking at Sledge.

"Got it… I'll see what I can do, also Six is sending emergency services. They shouldn't be long." Sledge said as he stood back up and went to find the rest of the team.

"One Moment Sledge, I want to check each of the wounded over properly to ensure they can be moved." Doc said catching Sledge attention.

"Alright, I'll let them know to check in with you first." Sledge said before turning away. "Rainbow, Form up!" Sledge called out and most of the Rainbow members came running. A few were unable to as they were assisting the wounded and couldn't leave them.

"Listen up, Doc requires an area we can move wounded so they in case more rubble falls and wounds of kills people. Find a large enough space indoors that is secure and sound and start clearing any debris. Anything we can place wounded on is appreciated. Blankets, towels, etcetera would be good but not as important as a clear area. We also need boards to move wounded so we don't aggravate injuries, especially spinal damage. Tear doors off their hinges if you have to. Get to it." Sledge said commanding the team and they went to search the surrounding buildings to find one still structurally sound. It wasn't long before they managed to clear a large enough space to started moving the wounded as well as collecting enough doors to move wounded civilians.

"Sledge, emergency services are here." Dokkaebi said as she came running up to Sledge and he saw Ambulence, Fire and Police Services making their way down the street.

"Thanks Grace." Sledge said jogging to meet them.

"You Potter?" One of the policemen asked as Sledge stopped in front of the group.

"I am." Sledge said.

"What's the situation?" He asked. All the emergency services waiting for an update.

"We've moved all the wounded off the street and into one of the buildings. We've ensured that it's sound as it has minimal damage, that being said if fire services has any jacks we can use to hold the roof up in case would be much appreciated. Any Critical injured civilians we haven't moved yet and I have my medical officers checking them over and only on their ok can they be moved from here to hospital via Ambulance. They want to ensure that they are stabilised first before they're moved. First Aid Officers report to Gustave Kateb and he'll direct you to those that are safe to move to hospital and those that need additional attention here." Sledge said gesturing to where they have moved the wounded and the First Aid officers and a quarter of the fire fighters went back to their respective vehicles to retrieve needed equipment before heading off in the direction of the makeshift hospital.

"Now we've been unable to check most of the buildings at the moment so it's a good assumption to assume that people are buried under the debris and will need to be pulled out and given medical attention." Sledge continued and the rest of the fire fighters nodded before going to retrieve relevant equipment before going to clear the buildings.

"As for police department. The terrorists that did this could return so stay on high alert. If you see men in Black Robes, Don't bother trying to detain, just fire. They will kill you without hesitation and will then kill any of the civilians that have survived." Sledge said. The Police Captain directed his men and called for a CTSFO team as well as an additional van of equipment to equip the Rainbow team with radios and weapons. Sledge saw a group of men and women in black vest running up to him and saw they each sported the Rainbow Emblem on their vest depicting them as the recruits assigned to the team.

"Sir, Recruit Flint reporting for duty. What are your orders sir?" The recruit said as the entire group snapped a salute and stood at attention.

"Stay with the police here. They have a two CTSFO vans on the way, one with a team of soldiers and one purely stocked with weapons and equipment. Once they've arrived collect radios and weapons and get them to each member of the team. Make sure all radios are set to the same channel as the local LEOs so we can communicate. Not the Rainbow Frequency. Once that is done, do anything that the LEOs or Rainbow members tell you, understood?" Sledge said to the recruits who responded with a salute and a 'Yes Sir' before they followed the police officers allowing Sledge to return to the makeshift hospital to assist if needed.

=-= R.A =-=

It was well into the night before any member of team Rainbow was able to get a break as there was a lot of work to do and clean-up had just started. Sledge was sitting on a piece of concrete that had once been part of a wall. He wiped the sweat from his face as Bandit came over joined him.

"So much for our Bar crawl." Bandit said patting Sledge on the back before sitting on a piece of rubble nearby.

"At least we were here and able to save all these lives. Casualties would have been much higher had we been anywhere else or if we had stayed at the base." Harry said thinking of all the possibilities.

"Ahh we're all good, you took charge of the situation and were able to coordinate the team and the emergency services that arrived. You're an effective leader Sledge. Never think otherwise." Bandit said patting Sledge on the back again before going to re-join the effort. Sledge sighed taking Bandit's words to heart and knowing he did all he could. While he did make the decision to join the military when he was younger after he was expelled, he never imagined that he would be offered a spot on Team Rainbow or that the team would eventually look to him as Commanding Officer. Hell he still remembered the discussion he had with Sirius before he left his imprisonment in Grimmauld Place to join the armed forces… remember as if it was yesterday. But he had no time to dwell on the past as despite having sent most of the wounded to hospital, there was still plenty to do

* * *

/AN

 **I think this is the best chapter I have ever written… The Military context just came to me really easily, probably all the Xbox I play. Go figure, you do learn things from video games.**

 **I plan to work on this beside Run Away Agent and Life of a Huntsman and since I have access to better computers thanks to doing TAFE four days a week I should be able to upload chapters easier and more often.**

 **And since this Is a new story… I once again find myself in need of a Beta Reader. Any offers, let me know and we can talk.**

 **Other than that, Hope you all enjoyed and check out my other works if you want to, favourite and follows are helpful and Reviews are great.**

 **Till Next Time Folks**


	2. Wargames and Returning Home

**/AN**

 **Welcome back after a four month long waiting period… it's a bit shorter than my last but I hope you all find it as good as the last chapter… please enjoy it.**

 **Now one change I have made is that I gave Harry the rank of Commander but I've changed that to the rank of Colonel as Commander is a Navy Rank. I admit I didn't look that up when I gave him that rank and plan to fix it in my last chapter too.**

 **So with no more interruptions, lets get right into it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Wargames and Returning Home

 _January 7_ _th:_ _2018_

It had been two days since Team Rainbow had been activated and the safe house raid and the bar attack and things had been quiet for the time being. The last members of the team had flown in from their mission so the whole team was on British soil. Unfortunately the team had very little to do while the documents recovered were deciphered and analysed so most of the team was either training or working on gadgets that they needed, Kapkan in particular had amassed a huge stock of his special Entry Denial Devices and the odds of running out of those was very unlikely.

Harry in the meantime had been busy writing up his report from the bar attack making sure he had written down all relevant information before he presented the report to Six and soon found himself outside her office door with not only his but Doc's as well since he was asked to write one up being the team's chief medical officer.

"Enter." Six called out after he knocked on the door. Harry opened the door and entered the office and saw Six behind her desk working on a laptop. She looked up from her work and saw him.

"Colonel Potter, how can I help today?" Six asked.

"Mission reports from myself and Doc ma'am." Harry said as he handed the folders under his arm to Six who glanced at them before closing and placing them on her desk to be read later.

"Summary?" Six asked.

"I've put all in all information from the attack. What happened before and the aftermath, the steps we took to help all civilians and to minimise damage from the surrounding area while we assisted with the wounded." Harry summarised his report for Six.

"You did well with that incident, what are your plans now?" Six inquired.

"I've gotten the Base Commander's permission to borrow some of his men for a few war games I have planned. The usual Terrorist Hunts and extract the hostage before moving onto team on team." Harry said what he had planned for the teams.

"Ahh I wondered why we were had a better menu in the cafeteria then we normally do. You do have a good idea on rewards." Six said remembering seeing the usual MREs were not being used for the night and a more… enjoyable menu.

"What better way to motivate a soldier then a meal that has flavour and taste." Harry said with a laugh.

"Very well… dismissed Colonel." Six said and Harry saluted before leaving the room.

Harry walked through the base until he came upon a familiar sight. The Hereford Base training building. The same building he trained in when he was still at part of the S.A.S. He chuckled as the memories came back before joining the rest of Team Rainbow in a nearby field. They were all either talking amongst themselves or looking over their assigned equipment.

"Alright you lot, listen up." Harry called out and all talk immediately ceased.

"Today we're going to be running some simple war games. Now since Death Eaters don't have explosive devices or bio-weapons we're not including Disarm the bombs and Secure the Area but we will be including Extract the Hostage, Protect The civilians and simple terrorist hunts. You've all been sent team rosters on your issued phones, these teams of five are the ones you'll be working with. You'll all be running the exercises and towards the end of the day we'll be having team against teams. First, second and third place winners of team against team will be receiving a special prize while the rest will be doing exercises and drills for an extra three hours." Harry explained as the team started checking the roster to see who was assigned with who.

"What's the prize?" Lesion called out asking what everyone is thinking.

"Tonight's prize is dinner. I've been given control of the menu and tonight we're having Roast Beef with baked Vegetables with Chocolate brownies and ice cream for dessert. Everyone else will still be having the same meal but will not be able to enjoy it until they have completed an extra three hours of training." Harry said making everyone want to push themselves as they all wanted something that tasted better than their MREs.

"Right to your left is a table with weaponry and gadgets on them. These items are paint variants of the weaponry you generally use. This way we don't need to worry about anyone being killed. Grab your gear then team one, you're up first. Pulse, Doc Montagne and Glaz report to Warehouse Three." Harry said as he left the field to oversee the exercise. Warehouse Three was a storage shed on the course that held all the equipment they use in the exercises like nitro cells, barbed wire and wall reinforcements. Sledge walked into the observation room to find the teams second in command Alexsandr Senaviev, more commonly known as… TaChanka already waiting for him.

"Alex." Harry said with a nod to the Russian.

"Comrade. Got everything set up?" Alexsandr said as he looked up from his tablet that he was using to monitor the building and ensuring the observer cameras were all active and working perfectly. The course has two kinds of cameras, the usual security cameras that teams can use to observe enemy progress and can be easily replaced if destroy and the observer cameras which are bulletproof and much smaller and harder to see so that observers can watch all the action.

"Everyone is properly motivated and ready to push themselves." Harry said as he picked up a nearby monitoring tablet.

"What's on the agenda today?" Alexsandr asked.

"The usual drills minus secure and disarm. I've also had to change a few things throughout the course. No suicide bombers as no pureblood would willing sacrifice themselves. No Nitro cell or barbed wire but the upside is the soldiers playing the terrorist are made up mostly of Muggleborns so there will be magical elements which the team needs to learn as the main point of focus. Although the team is unaware magic will come into play. Other than that it's the usual paintball equivalent." Harry said as team one made up of Kapkan, Zofia, Mute, Thermite and Buck readied themselves in the field the team was in. The rest of Team Rainbow having retreated to a nearby building where they can watch the progress.

"Team one is in position." Alexsandr said seeing the first team ready.

"Let's get started then." Harry said as he readied the soldiers within the training building and radioed the team.

=-= R.A =-=

" _Team one, mission is a go. You're objective is to locate a hostage within the structure, eliminate any terrorist inside and escort the hostage to extraction. Command out."_ TaChanka said over the radio to Team one.

"Roger that Command, Team one moving on objective." Zofia said as the team began moving towards the building.

"What's our entry point? We going to walk through the front door like the good old days." Kapkan asked as they stood behind some cover assessing the building for a good entry point.

"We don't have any shield wielders to take any fire that would come our way from taking the front door but I'm more partial to rappelling to the third floor balcony and entering a window. Less likely to be monitoring that level." Thermite pointed out and the team agreed before quietly moving to the building and throwing a line to the railing and giving a few test pulls to ensure it won't come loose. Once satisfied the team took turns rappelling up the side of the building and keeping a watchful eye for any surprise attacks.

"All clear, let's move inside." Zofia said as she walked up to the window on the left hand side with Mute while Kapkan, Thermite and Buck took the window on the right hand side. They both broke the barricade on the window simultaneously and jumped in and quickly took cover. They all moved through the upper floor clearing each room as they went and finding no targets.

"Top floor clear, let's move down to the next floor." Thermite said as they moved down and once again saw no-one on patrol. Zofia assigned rooms for people to search and Mute noticed something odd on the floor in the doorway that Buck was going into. Only as Buck was about to enter the room did Mute realise that it was Runes inscribed into the floor.

"Wait, BUCK!" Mute called out as Buck walked through the door setting off an explosion causing everyone to jump behind cover and turn to the door to see Buck standing there covered in red paint signifying death. Thanks to magic the paint changes depending on the situation, yellow paint counts as injured but alive, blue signifies alive but needing assistance before they bleed out and red is dead.

"Seems Sledge forgot to mention there are magical elements that have been thrown in, should have expected it since we're meant to be fighting wizards and witches." Buck said as he tried to wipe the paint off his face. Thermite was about to reply but was cut off by the radio.

" _Buck, you're dead. Sit down and stay quiet."_ Sledge said sounding amused over the radio. Buck grumbled as he sat down leaning against the wall and pulled out a small book as the others continued searching the floor before moving down another level which was also clear. That left only the basement, which was crawling with enemies.

"Oh if only we had Fuze with us here." Mute said as he saw how closely together the enemy was with each other.

"Why so he can Fuze another hostage?" Zofia said as she readied her LMG. While the hostage had lived from the cluster explosives he did need intense surgery for the shrapnel damage. Zofia placed her drone down and used it to scout around the area and saw that there were a few entrances they could use to try and take the basement. A few destroyable walls from the outside, a hatch in the room where the hostage was being held and a ladder from an upstairs room.

"There are a few ways we can do this. We don't have Buck to breach through the outside wall and while a breaching charge would work it would take too long to set up and get in position. Kapkan, you take the hatch above the hostage room and get a charge in place to blow the hatch and drop when we have their attention, Thermite you join him. You two will secure the room once we draw the soldiers out." Zofia said and watched as Kapkan and Thermite nodded and went back up to the ground floor and went for the hatch.

" _In position, waiting your go. Over."_ Thermite said over the radio a few seconds later. Zofia nodded to Mute and they turned the corner and opened fire on the soldiers. Three dropped in the initial attack but the rest fell back behind cover and returned fire with paintball spells. The two kept up the fire and managed to draw out the soldiers guarding the hostage.

"Thermite, you're good. Over." Zofia said over the radio and heard an explosion in response as they blew the hatch. The guards turned to return to the room but were gunned down from within as Kapkan and Thermite secured the hostage. The last few soldiers were easily taken care of a few seconds later but to be on the safe side Zofia and Mute searched the two rooms and the locker area for any stragglers.

"CLEAR!" Mute called out as he cleared the last room. Zofia and Mute walked into the final room to see Kapkan looking over the hostage. Another part of their training drills was that the hostages would sometimes have 'injuries' that needed to be treated if serious or simple taken care of by bandages. Mute had a yellow paint spots on his vest indicating he was hit and injured but was still in the fight.

"Command, Team One here. We have the hostage and are requesting evac." Zofia said over her radio.

" _Negative team one, be advised evac is still fifteen minutes out and a large number of hostiles are converging on your position, you'll need to fortify your location and hold out until evac has arrived, over."_ TaChanka said relaying all relevant information.

"Understood Command. Requesting updates every five minutes regarding evac's progress."

" _Copy that Team One, will provide regular updates every Five minutes. Command out."_ TaChanka said confirming Team One's request.

"Listen up, I'm sure you all heard so we need to fortify this location, reinforce the walls and doors. Mute, set your jammers so they affect magic so they can't breach through the walls as they are only using magic instead of technology. Kapkan, set up your EDD's around the area, especially the upstairs room where the hatch is as we can't reinforce that location. Thermite you go with Kapkan then hold that room from attackers. Drop down the hatch if you need to fall back." Zofia finished and everyone began fortifying the magical benefit for the team was the use of magical bags so they could store larger items like wall and floor reinforces and the wooden door barricades. This allowed the team to operate easily and made manoeuvrability easier as they didn't have to worry about cumbersome items that would get in their way. It made the operators look like video game characters as they pulled large items out of thin air. The team moved with efficiency as they reinforced the location and Zofia and Mute barricaded the doors into the room after Kapkan and Thermite ran upstairs and took cover so they could watch the doors.

" _Team One be advised, hostiles are on site and will be breaching the building in One Minute and Evac is five minutes out."_ TaChanka radioed the team and gave them their time frame. Zofia only hoped that Kapkan and Thermite managed to secure the room above them. The seconds ticked by as they waited in silence as they listened very carefully trying to hear the sounds of footsteps or movement so they could hear the enemy.

Zofia's concentration was broken as she heard gunfire from the floor above indicating Kapkan and Thermite had engaged the enemy. But she was unable to assist as the doors were blasted apart from a blasting hex to them sending wood fragments and splinters everywhere. Soldiers came running in and set off the EDD's on the doors covering one or two soldiers who tried to rush in in red paint while a couple was covered in yellow paint and was able to rush the position. Mute and Zofia opened fire as soldier began entering the room. They were being hit Hard as one of the jammers was taken out and the wall was destroyed. Mute had the hostage with him protecting him but his position was being hammered as more soldiers attacked so Mute readied his nitro cell and threw it into a large group of hostiles. Zofia pulled back from firing and hid in cover as she grabbed her radio.

"Command, we are being overrun, where is that evac!" Zofia asked loudly.

" _Evac will be on station in one minute, get the hostage and yourselves topside to the parking area."_ TaChanka said as Zofia held her position from a soldier trying to rush her.

"Understood, team form up on Mute's location. We need to get out of her." Zofia ordered as she used her launcher to fire off concussion rounds so she could move.

" _I'll be there when I can, Kapkan took a few rounds and is down and needing assistance."_ Thermite said over the radio to the team. Thermite ran to where Kapkan was downed, firing his rifle as he ran and grabbed Kapkan and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's hold as he backed up to the hatch. Thermite grabbed Kapkan's drill and his last EDD and drilled it into the wall to cover their retreat and dropped down the hatch and landed in a crouch only to drop Kapkan behind the low wall and drop into cover as a few paint rounds narrowly missed him. Mute, Zofia and the hostage was opposite him pressed against the brick wall as Zofia reloaded her launcher with concussion rounds.

"This went to hell quickly." Thermite said as he 'patched' up Kapkan and got him back into the fight. Zofia dropped the empty drum from her LMG on the ground and grabbed a new one and fed the bullets into the gun and slammed the top down and cocked it before once again opening fire.

"We're going to have to run through this lot or we'll miss our extraction window. I have an idea get ready to run." Zofia said as she readied her launcher and fired another round of concussion grenades. The team waited for them to go off before bolting and running through the enemy lines and into the room behind the enemy lines and out the door. They kept running and took the stairs two at a time and ran for the parking lot as enemies started firing behind them.

Kapkan turned and dropped to a knee to fire back into the enemies letting the team run past him. He jumped back up to follow but took rounds in the back splattering red paint. The three survivors ran into the parking lot to find a Humvee waiting and got the hostage inside. The three looked around and saw that the lot was clear and they all went to get into the Humvee to evac when they heard a loud crack and felt someone grabbed their backs and throw them to the ground.

Zofia looked up to find three people in balaclavas in front of them. One of them nodded and the other two raised their pistols and fire a round into Mute and Thermite and the one who nodded readied his gun and fired at Zofia.

Zofia closed her eyes as the paint round hit her splattering red paint across her chest with some paint hitting her cheek. She opened her eyes to see the man holster his pistol and remove his balaclava revealing Sledge and saw Pulse and Doc follow suit behind him.

"You're dead Zo…" Sledge said making Zofia slump back and sigh in defeat. "RESET THE COURSE!" Sledge called out to the people nearby who nodded and ran to the course to reset for the next round. He turned to Zofia and offered his hand to help her up to which Zofia grabbed his hand and pulled herself to her feet.

"What did we miss?" Zofia asked knowing they missed something since they failed the exercise. While getting the hostage to safety was the primary objective, the secondary is to come home alive.

"Let's wait until Buck and Kapkan show up before we start. Head for debriefing… I'll be there shortly." Sledge said before heading for the course to make sure it's reset. Zofia sighed as she, Mute and Thermite headed for the debriefing room. They were seated for a few minutes before Kapkan and Buck joined them also looking put out by the outcome. Sledge walked in not a minute after them.

"Alright can anyone tell me what went wrong?" Harry asked the team.

"We weren't prepared for magical aspects." Buck said after few minutes remembering how he was taken down by the ward trap.

"Correct that was one and a big one at that. The main thing I saw was that you went in like you would normally do if we were fighting the White Mask. These aren't White Mask, these are Death Eaters they think very differently. Let me let you in on a secret. I designed this course so you would fail. Wards, overwhelming odds and an ambush. Team Rainbow is a counter terrorism unit we weren't recruited for long drawn out battles and while we can handle overwhelming odds on some occasions the sort of numbers the Death Eaters have are considerably higher than that of the White Masks. The Death Eaters easily can be considered an army in some cases. Harry explained.

"What about the ambush at the end?" Mute asked.

"You were overwhelmed inside the course correct… that is basically the cannon fodder of the Death Eaters. Doc, Pulse and I were high level or inner circle Death Eater who are made up of purebloods in magical Britain's society who would never risk their lives in a battle for fear of dying and ending their family lines. They would be nearby to coordinate their forces and attack once the enemy was fatigued and wounded and claim the easy victory and take the credit saying they put down the enemy. While recruits or common Death Eaters are relatively stupid, the high level and inner circle Death Eaters are not. We specifically waited until you looked around and went to get into the Humvee before we apparated in and attacked. This whole exercise was meant to teach you how Death Eaters think. Do you understand better how they think?" Harry explained and asked as he finished.

"I believe I do, The purebloods will throw the lower levels to try and take us down and ambush us if they fail to kill us. I understand what you mean by the Death Eaters not being true soldiers but cowards." Buck said.

"Everyone is going through this excersises and they will all have varying degrees of failure. It's test you can't win so don't feel bad. Is there any last questions" Harry explained and asked looking at the five and watched Kapkan raise his hand.

"Do we still have a chance for a better dinner tonight?" Kapkan asked making everyone laugh.

"Chances for dinner are based off the team matches. You're still good." Harry said after he finished laughing only to laugh more when Kapkan sighed in relief.

=-= R.A =-=

The war games was an wakeup call for the team as it showed them they were out of their depths and would need to adapt to be able to fight the threat of the Death Eaters. A few of them teams came close to completing the course but we're taken down by the ambushes making quite a few grumble at the loss but appreciate losing here and learning from the experience because in an actual encounter with Death Eaters there would be no second chances.

Finally after a few hours the exercises ended with everyone covered in red paint, of course everyone was hoping Sledge and his 'ambush' team would be participating in the Five v Five matches… wouldn't even care if they lost the chance at enjoying dinner early and having to endure an extra few hours of drills, payback would be a bitch.

After the last team had run the course and been debriefed by Sledge by going through everything they needed to improve on to survive a wizarding war, they gathered on the field they started on awaiting Sledge and TaChanka who finally left the observation room and joined the rest of Team Rainbow.

"Alright good effort today everyone. Now I'm aware most of you are hoping to see Doc, Montagne, Pulse, Glaz and myself to get a little payback for what we did at the end but don't worry, you'll get your chances." Sledge said receiving a cheer from the team, especially those brought down at the evac point. "Now I would like to say that many of you adapted to the situation well, many disabled the ward traps within the building, though a few fell to them… won't name any names, 'cough' Buck 'cough'" He continued receiving laughs from everyone besides the named operator who choose to try to glare at the team leader instead but couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face instead. "The only thing we need to work on is dealing with overwhelming odds. We normally work in teams of three or five and while five man teams would be good on occasion, three man teams are just asking for trouble and on some operations teams maybe comprised of more operators and we will work on strategies for dealing with overwhelming odds. Over to you TaChanka" Sledge finished up by explaining his plans on how they could ready themselves for this war.

"We'll be beginning team matches in a few minutes when the training base has been cleaned up and repaired from the damage we left behind. Teams will remain the same and it will be first to three. Matches will last for five minutes, one minutes prep and four minutes action, if you lose you will be knocked out. Any questions?" TaChanka asked looking at the teams looking for any questions but none came.

"Alright, let's get too it." Sledge said as he and TaChanka went to grab his weapons and equipment but were stopped as they heard their names being called and saw a soldier running up to the group.

"Colonel Potter, Captain Senaviev!" The Soldier called out as he came running up to them and stopped to take a breath as he caught them.

"Go ahead soldier." Sledge said.

"Six is requesting your presence. Something about wizards being pushy again." The soldier said immediately setting off the rest of the Team hearing that Sledge will not be taking part in the matches.

"Saved by the Director, QUIET DOWN!" Sledge yelled over the yelling from the team. "Ela! You're in charge. Run the matches and I want to hear how it went as soon as I return, understood. " Sledge said to Ela.

"Yes Sir… alright you lot shut up." Ela said as she stood in front of the team as Sledge and TaChanka left the field to find Six.

=-= R.A =-=

"What have they done this time?" Sledge asked as he walked into Six's office and saw her rubbing her forehead in frustration. She looked up to the two as they entered before picking up a piece of parchment and started reading

"The Ministry and The Order of The Phoenix request that the Leadership of the muggle group dubbed Rainbow, report to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to answer to action taken by the group when they invaded Nott Manor. Signed Minister Fudge and Headmaster Dumbledore." Six said before scrunching up the parchment and throwing it at the opposite wall.

"So we rescued a group of hostages and an important member of the Order and we're getting in trouble… why do we have to save these people?" TaChanka asked not being able to understand the logic of these people.

"I've been asking myself that for thirty-eight years. So are we ignoring it or are we going to Hogwarts?" Sledge asked trying to fight the headache that was coming.

"Unfortunately we need to respond so we will be going. I've already prepped a Helicopter, The pilots are former Hogwarts students so they know where the school is. Grab your full gear, I'm not expecting trouble but it better safe than sorry… I don't think you'll need you turret though Captain Senaviev. We leave in twenty minutes. Colonel before you go I have something for you." Six said as they went to leave the room and Sledge returned to Six's desk who opened a draw and pulled out four folders.

"We'll be receiving four new recruits. I've been through their files already and found they will be a good fit for the team.

"Names and Nationalities?" Sledge asked as he looked at the photos on the folders.

"First is Lion, a French Operator with The GIGN, Second is a Spetnaz Operator named Finka. Last two is Maestro and Alibi, Both Italian Operators with The GIS. The files contain past achievements and operations, Psych profiles, equipment and reports from past superiors." Six explained.

"I'll look through the files on the flight to Hogwarts, any idea when they will be arriving" Sledge asked.

"All four will be arriving in the next few days. I'll have them report to you first thing when they arrive. Go and grab your gear and meet at the Helicopter, Dismissed Colonel." Six said dismissing Sledge who placed the folders under his arm and saluted before leaving the room.

Twenty minutes later Sledge joined TaChanka and Six on the helipad and boarded the helicopter as it took off towards Hogwarts.

=-= R.A =-=

Harry had fallen asleep halfway through the journey after he had finished reading the files and was woken by the pilot calling out that they were coming up on Hogsmeade village and Hogwarts Castle. Harry stretched as noticed that it had fallen dark as he saw the village and castle come into view and for the first time in over twenty years he saw the place he most considered home. Hogwarts would always be considered his home… it's the people who inhabited the ancient castle that he had a problem with.

"We're coming up on the wards now Director." The Pilots warned as they flew through the ward line and felt the Helicopter shudder as the runes inscribed on every aspect of the special made aircraft stopped the heavily magic saturated area from shutting down the aircraft. Harry saw people down in the courtyard pointing up at the helicopter, many having never seen one before as it slowed and came to land in the courtyard. The wheels touched down as a group of adults came running out the door to the entrance hall with the wands held high. Many of who were familiar and made Sledge sigh in defeat.

"This is going to end badly." He said to himself as he stood up and left the helicopter feeling as if he should have put his gasmask on instead of having it hang from his belt… in all honesty, he should have put it on.

* * *

/AN

 **Bit shorter than my last but I wanted to get something out as it has been four months, I can only apologies for the long wait and hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **I hope to have another up in a much shorter time and im sure you all agree… time will tell.**

 **So lastly please favourite, follow and review… definitely helps.**

 **Till Next Time Folks.**


	3. Laying Down The Law

**/An**

 **Sorry for the wait... School is time consuming. Also read the end note for cool news.**

 **Also if anyone would like to do a cover art for this story i would be more than happy to talk about it instead of just finding something to use. P.M me if you want to make something.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Laying Down the Law

Harry could only hang his head and sigh in defeat as the whispered conversations and people pointing at him started upon seeing who had just stepped off the unknown muggle contraption that had just landed in the courtyard. Six and Tachanka also jumped off and were slightly unnerved by all the staring they were receiving.

"Is it always like this with you Colonel?" Six asked looking at Sledge.

"I know most people would say you get used to it but you really don't. Some people just don't have anything better to do, especially in the wizarding world." Harry explained before looking to the people who still had wands trained on them. "Come on, if we wanted to fight we wouldn't have landed, plus you told us to be here so can you put the wands down." Harry added.

One of the group lowered their wand and the others soon followed suit once they saw the three weren't a threat. They too had noticed who had returned to Hogwarts and had been shocked originally but had been brought out of it once Harry had spoken to them.

"Harry? Is it really you?" Minerva McGonagall asked seeing the son of her two favourite students. She had been outraged when she had heard the verdict that was levelled against him by the Ministry and had argued with Dumbledore more than once about it but was unable to do anything about it and had been one of the few who had been saddened upon discovering his disappearance.

"Professor, You're one of the few people who I can say honestly say it's nice to see again." Harry said to his former head of house.

"As much as I'm sure you want to talk about the old days and get all teary eyed, these three have places to be." Someone drawled from behind McGonagall and Harry noticed the bat of Slytherin sneering at Harry like he usual did.

"Snivellus, still an insensitive prick who can't let go of a school boy grudge I see… Who are you sleeping with to keep out of prison? I assume Dumbledore." Harry said taking great pleasure in pushing Snape's buttons.

"You insulant brat." Snape said and went to raise his wand only to find himself suddenly on his back with a boot on his chest and a gun barrel in his face. No one had even noticed as Harry had moved and dropped the most hated teacher of Hogwarts and held his rifle inches from his face, finger on the trigger.

"Fair warning Snape, I'm not the person you once knew. You antagonise me and I will put you six feet under. You spent all of my years at Hogwarts bullying me for what my father did to you… payback is a bitch." Harry said as he pushed off of Snape's chest and turned to McGonagall. The crowd around them was silent and in awe as they saw Snape get what he deserved. "Where do we need to go?" Harry asked McGonagall ignoring Snape's glare as he pulled himself to his feet.

"The resistance leadership is meets in the Room of Requirement and is waiting for you there." McGonagall replied and Harry gestured for her to lead on. Harry dropped back to talk with Tachanka and Six as they made their way into the entrance hall.

"This is their last stronghold? They haven't even set up basic defences, no cover and I see no one patrolling hallways." Six commented looking around the hallways as they walked.

"Magical Britain is made up of arrogant fools who rely on wards, most of them feel no need to fortify a building as they assume their wards will never drop. Look at Mute for example, he doesn't have to bring wards down, he can make a small hole in them to allow a team in. I assume that's how you broke into the manor on your mission?" Tachanka commented knowing quite a bit about fortifying. He was usually the one fortifying locations on missions since unlike other operators, once on his turret he can't exactly move.

"How would you fortify this castle Captain?" Six asked curiously.

"Castles are designed to be able to repel sieges so they are quite fortified already, dealing with a magical siege may require a bit more effort though. The first thing I would do is set up patrols, two man squads at minimum for patrolling corridors and the grounds and keeping in constant communication with them. Another idea would be setting up defensive locations at entrances and secret passageways that would prevent an invading force from being able to enter for a decent amount of time than simply setting up chokepoints in various locations to prevent loss of lives on the defenders side and hold off invaders. These are simple things that can prevent loss of life and repel invaders." Tachanka said listing off simple ideas. The fact that they weren't already in place in the middle of a war truly showed the incompetence of the wizarding world.

"It was the same at the safe house we raided… no defences at all. Admittedly there was a small patrol outside in the courtyard and entrance hall but we dropped them easily and we were able to clear the building without an alert going off." Harry said as they stopped to let McGonagall open up the Room of Requirement by walking back and forwards in front of the wall and on her third pass a door appeared and the group walked in. There were already a lot of people in the room talking in groups around a large U shaped table and it only took a short moment before someone noticed the group who just entered.

"Harry!" They heard someone yell and come running over and throw his arms around Harry to which He returned it quite happy.

"Sirius you old dog, how have you been?" Harry asked his godfather as they let go of each other.

"Oh you know, causing mischief any chance i can get." Sirius said with a smile.

"Oh I bet, speaking of old dogs?" Harry said and pulled Remus into a hug having seen him following behind Sirius.

"You look good Harry, so different to the scrawny kid we last saw years ago." Remus commented seeing how different he looked.

"Yeah it's amazing what proper meals each day and proper exercising can do for you. That and wielding a Sledge Hammer as your main breaching weapons gives you some good muscles." Harry said.

"We'll have to talk later as i expect old Fudgy and Dumbledore aren't enjoying the distraction." Sirius said seeing the looks from the two across the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's begin." Dumbledore said as he took a seat at the head of the table and other followed suit. Harry seeing everyone was distracted as they were sitting took the opportunity to throw the Black Eye that Valkyrie had given him and it landed in the corner of the room and immediately he could see the blue circle activate around the lens showing the rest of the team were watching.

"So do we sit somewhere or are we just going to stand?" Tachanka asked noticing a lack of seating for them.

"You three are on trial for murder... you don't get to sit." Snape sneered as he sat besides Dumbledore.

"Should we show them the paperwork or let them hang themselves?" Tachanka leaned over and asked Six.

"Let's see what they'll do before swiping their feet out from under them. Colonel, you good to handle this?" Six said and asked Sledge.

"Oh it'll be my pleasure." Harry said with a smirk.

"Before we begin, please identify yourselves." Dumbledore said.

"Colonel Harrison Potter, Leader of Team Rainbow. Captain Alexsandr Senaviev, Second in command for Team Rainbow and Codename Six, Deputy Director of Team Rainbow." Sledge answered shocking a few of the panel as they were unaware that Harry held a rank in the non-magical military.

"Are you aware of the illegal actions you have committed?" Dumbledore asked ignoring the looks of shock around him.

"Illegal actions? Ahh can't say I'm aware of such actions. Perhaps you could inform us of what you consider illegal as we are at a loss to what you are referring to." Harry asked having great trouble to keep the smirk from his face and could see Six covering her mouth to hide her own and knew Alex was smirking under his helmet.

"We're talking about the mass murder you committed at Nott Manor. The murder of all the purebloods who could have been redeemed and shown the light, thanks to the action of yourself and your team they can never return to the light and live their lives to the fullest." Dumbledore cleared up.

"OHHH, I'm sorry i thought you said illegal actions, thank you for clearing that up... yes we did attack Nott manor and we did protect the innocents... all Hostages were rescued and you retrieved them when you came to Hereford Base." Sledge said.

"Ahh yes... thank you for rescuing the hostages but we are here to talk about the innocent purebloods you killed." Dumbledore said.

"What Innocent Purebloods?" Harry said with a straight face and could have sworn he heard a muffled laugh from Tachanka.

"Cut the crap Potter, You know what we're talking about, Stop wasting our time." Snape spoke up from where he was sitting.

"Hey Snivellus, Shut up... can't you see the adults are talking. Or do i need to drop you again?" Harry said turning to Snape and heard a roar of laughter from the two Marauders.

"Again?! You dropped Snape? I want to see that memory." Sirius said after getting his laughing under control. He and Remus had been having trouble holding onto their laughter enjoying Harry mess with Dumbledore.

"We have gotten off track here. Can you please tell us about the night you attacked Nott Manor?" Dumbledore asked trying to get back on track.

"Ahhh... if i must." Harry said with a sigh before beginning his long... long tale of heroism, daring and romance. Harry was about ten minutes into the story before Dumbledore had to stop him because Sirius, Remus and Tachanka were laughing too loudly.

"Gentlemen can you please quiet down, we are trying to listen to this recount." Dumbledore said only making them laugh louder.

"You do realise he's bullshitting you... right? He said he got through the wards by hitting it with a banana." Sirius said between laughs while Remus was hitting the table. Dumbledore did not look impressed before turning back to Harry.

"Is this true Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course that story was bullshit, you order us here to try us for actions that was sanctioned by both the British and the American Governments. You don't even have a government. All of you are hiding in a castle completely ignoring the problem. You idiots did nothing while that pathetic excuse of a man you call a dark lord was gathering followers and making his plans... either time he was on his rise to power. You specifically buried your head in the sand and refused to believe a word anyone said on the matter." Harry said angrily having lost his patience and pointed at Fudge.

"We will not be spoken to like this Potter." Fudge said red with rage at being spoken to as such.

"Shut up Fudge. My entire time in the Wizarding world I have tried to speak only to be ignored. Things have changed... i will speak and you will listen, is that understood?" Harry asked none to politely.

"Now see her..." Fudge began but was cut off.

"I said is that understood and the only answer I'm looking for is Yes Colonel Potter." Harry said in a commanding tone that made everyone say it immediately, even Snape who looked mortified that he did.

"Good. Captain Senaviev, hand out the paperwork." Harry said looking to his second in command.

"Yes sir." Tachanka said with a quick salute before walking along the table placing a couple sheets of paper in front of each member. The three Rainbow operatives gave them a chance to quickly look it over.

"What is this Harry?" Dumbledore asked not understanding what was in front of him. Tachanka held out one sheet of paper that Harry took and began to read.

"From The Desk of Her Majesty. The Counter Terrorism Team codenamed Rainbow is given full power to operate within the realm of Magical Britain. This letter allows them to operate to how they see fit to return The Magical Realm to a state of stability and are free from any and all laws set forth by The Magical Realm. Any and all attempts to impede Team Rainbow from their set duties will be seen as an attempt to aid the so called Dark Lord Voldemort and will be deemed and act of treason and will be punished accordingly . Signed Queen Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith." He read out before handing the letter back to Tachanka and looked at the stunned wizards.

"And that means what exactly?" Asked Amelia Bones hoping to fully understand the situation and hoping for a clarification not just for herself but the other who she was positive didn't understand a word of what was said.

"What that means is what is happening right now is considered an act of treason as you are pulling The Deputy Director, Team Leader and Deputy Team Leader from other duties that could be beneficially in ending this war that none of you seem inclined to end. Furthermore when it comes to dealing with Death Eaters and any sympathisers we are allowed to do what is necessary ranging from capture and torture for information to assassination of known Death Eaters." Harry said and let the certain purebloods in the room yell in outrage. He let them yell for a while before raising his pistol and firing a single round to quiet the room down. "There will be no discussion on this matter. Anything you wish to add Six?" Harry said turning to The Deputy Director who took a step forward.

"Despite how things have been in the past you have allowed this disease to spread and allowed corruption to grow in your government... that ends very soon. I have been in contact with Her Majesty and she plans to take more of an interest in Magical Britain so your days of self governing have ended. Now you have exactly two days to gather all information you have gathered on Death Eater activities, plans, Safe houses and known members which will be turned over to us. Failure to do so and i will send a team to tear apart this castle gathering all information you hold. Finally this is a warning to all of you... our orders are not to eliminate the Death Eaters, it is to stabilise Magical Britain. That means if necessary we will bring down The Order of The Phoenix and the remains of the Ministry of Magic. You have been warned and we will not hesitate to place you under arrest." Six said as she turned to leave the room with Tachanka and Sledge behind her.

=-= R.A =-=

Dumbledore was in his office watching the military helicopter disappear into the distance as he was deep in thought. That meeting had not gone at all to plan, it was his hope to gain control of Harry and get him back under his thumb. His plans had suffered greatly since Harry's disappearing act. If only that fool Fudge had not ruled the boy guilty all those years ago, that was the point that his plans went all askew. He knew all these years that the boy would be drawn out of hiding and back to England but this had to be the worst possible scenario. He was not only independent, he was highly trained, very smart and would not be so easily led as he was before, not to mention the men and women under his command. From his brief interaction with them showed they were incredible loyal to each other and would be more than willing to sacrifice themselves to protect their teammates if the need arose.

"Well that went worse than you thought it would. That brat has only gotten more arrogant over time." Snape sneered thinking of the meeting they just left.

"Indeed, Harry has gotten too independent and it is not in our best interests for him to remain like this. For this war to end and for Voldemort to die, Harry will need to die. There is absolutely no chance he will in this case." Dumbledore said as he left the window, walked down the stairs and sat behind his desk.

"Do you honestly believe you will be able to influence him anymore Dumbledore? He's a grown man and while i hate to admit it we have no authority in his life. We can't threaten him in any capacity because he won't flinch at the threat of Azkaban or taking his magic because he knows that we dont have the means to hold him and according to the boy, he hasn't used magic in years. We have nothing to hold against him." Fudge said angrily.

"And the Prophecy says he is the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord." Snape said. Thanks to Harry disappearing from the country, Voldemort had to go and retrieve the Prophecy himself and while the Order of The Phoenix tried to fight him off he managed to retrieve it and everyone heard it. The Death Eaters and the Order were fighting in the Atrium when the Minister, Aurors and Reporters showed up. In all the confusion the Prophecy played and everyone heard the whole thing. It wasn't even an hour later that the Prophet had reported the events and the entire Wizarding world was demanding for the Minister to find the so called 'Chosen One'

"You get that boy to return here... he can't be allowed to remain out of our sight." Fudge said as he placed his signature bowler hat on his head and made for the door.

"Not to worry Minister, i'll come up with something." Dumbledore said as Fudge left the room. "I actually might have an idea, what does Tom know so far about them?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"Not much, all he knows is someone or a group of people attacked Nott Manor and stopped and attack in Muggle London. He was furious when he was told. Three of the new recruits were killed and about dozen more were put under the Cruciatus for extended periods of time." Snape replied shivering as he remember the fury The Dark Lord displayed when being told he had lost very valuable prisoners and many of his people in an attack that should have succeeded.

"Perhaps you should mention who was responsible and tell them where they could be found. That should inspire him to attack the base and hopefully remove Harry's allies. Then with no one left to turn to he will come back to us." Dumbledore said.

"Should i have some potions ready?" Snape asked.

"Yes, same as before. Loyalty, Magic Dampening the usual. Not sure how he burned through the Loyalty potion last time. He must have truly hated me to have gotten it out of his system." Dumbledore pondered. Snape nodded and silently left the room leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts. How had things gotten so out of control? Events had been going perfectly, the boy had no idea about anything and was so malleable at the time but after that disaster of a trial everything went askew. He still remembered the day he had arrived at Grimmauld Place and had learned that Harry had disappeared. He immediately tried to track him down but he neverexpected him to sign up with the muggle Military. It was perhaps the worst thing he could have done… he would have preferred if he travelled the world or other such activities but he learned independence in the military and that ruined his plans beyond all recognition.

"I have to succeed, I'm the only one who can lead the Magical World back to Prosperity but I need the boy to die so I can defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore said to himself and vowed to not let his plans fail… No Matter the Costs.

=-= R.A =-=

Severus Snape appeared on the well-kept lawns of Malfoy Manor in the signature black robes and silver mask all Death Eaters wear. He made his way up the main pathway to the main door and knocked on it before waiting to be let inside by one of the guards. He only had to wait a few minutes before he was let in by the Guard.

"Snape, what are you doing here? We weren't aware you were coming.' The Guard said suspiciously.

"I come across some information that the Dark Lord will need to know as soon as possible." Snape said pushing past the junior guard. He walked down the hallways and knocked on the door to the Dark Lord's study.

"Enter." He heard from within and pushed the door open and walked up to the desk. "Severus? Why are you here when I haven't called you? You should still be stationed at Hogwarts." Voldemort said showing his displeasure.

"Pardon me My Lord but I have come across some information that I thought you should know as soon as possible." Snape said bowing.

"Very Well… if this information is worth you risking your position in the castle you won't be punished but should I find it lacking…" Voldemort said letting the threat hang.

"Of course my lord… it is about the ones responsible for the attack on Nott Manor as well as the failed attack in the muggle street." Snape said and watched as a range of emotions played out on the Dark Lord face ranging from surprise to anger.

"Go to the throne room and await my arrival, I need to call the rest of the inner circle to hear this information before we formulate a plan to strike back at those who have earned my wrath." Voldemort said as he stood from his desk. Snape bowed low before leaving the room and made his way to the throne room. He was only waiting a few minutes before the inner circle started entering the room and only five minutes before The Dark Lord entered. No one spoke as he crossed the room and sat upon his throne and looked out over his most loyal.

"I have called you all here today as Severus has some information for us. He has learnt who was responsible for the loss of Nott Manor and the failed attack and I find myself wondering how only one of you has discovered this… I expected that more of you would have unearthed this information and I find myself displeased." Voldemort said to his Inner Circle who shifted uncomfortable as they thought they would be tortured for their failure. "Never the less, we now have this information so we will be hearing it and formulating a retaliation as we need to show the magical world that those who stand up to us are punished for their transgression. Severus, you may proceed." Voldemort said and gestured for Snape to step forwards.

"Thank you my lord. I have discovered that a group of both muggles and magicals were responsible." Snape said and had to stop as the inner circle were yelling in outrage.

"Muggles... how could those filthy creatures dare defy the Dark Lord's power. And how could wizards and witches sully themselves by working with them." Bellatrix said being the most vocal among the crowd.

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort commanded and the entire room fell silent in a second. "Severus, please continue." Voldemort said to-which Snape nodded before continuing.

"The group are apparently Military Men and Women from multiple nationalities ranging from British, Russian, American and more. They are apparently highly trained and ready to fight to the death. The most important thing to note is their leader." Snape said readying himself for the Cruciatus to hit him as he knew it would be coming after divulging this bit of information.

"And who is their leader Severus." Lucius said curiously. Snape sighed before answering.

"Harry Potter." Snape said and immediately cried out as all of his nerves exploding in pain.

"What do you mean... Harry Potter?" Voldemort said quietly and dangerously unaware that Potter was responsible.

"It seems the brat signed up for the Muggle military and was offered a spot in the special forces team. Apparently he didn't even want to return here, he only came back as he was ordered too." Snape said trying to fight down the pain. Voldemort stood in anger and began pacing as he thought, the Death Eaters not daring to speak in case their lord turn his ire on them.

"Do you know where this group of muggles are?" Voldemort asked.

"We know they are located at Hereford. It is a Muggle Military base." Snape said.

"Ready my Death Eaters, attack and destroy the base. Leave no one alive. Show them the consequences of going against Lord Voldemort." Voldemort said as he stalked out of the room in a rage. The Death Eaters waited a few moments for their Lord to be a few corridors away before they left themselves as they didn't want to become targets for his anger.

* * *

 **/AN**

 **Well i know it's been a while but it has been a busy year. So much has happened that finding time to write has been very hard... stupid school. But i finally got a chance to write and here is the chapter.**

 **Now i've decided to add an omake at the end of each chapter so give me your ideas. Anything you got. Can be HP, Rainbow or a mix of both as long as they are sure to give a good laugh. You will also be credited for the idea so thats a plus**

 **So Favourite, Follow and review and i hope to get a chapter out that doesnt take months**

 **Till Next Time Folks**


End file.
